


Concussion

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my livejournal on September 21st, 2007.</p><p>Not betaed.</p><p>Gift for Salieri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on September 21st, 2007.
> 
> Not betaed.
> 
> Gift for Salieri.

On March 2nd, Sonny is pushed, stumbles, and hits his head on the way down.

He wakes up one week later: he remembers nothing, no one, and he's scared of Vinnie. Granted, at this point, Vinni's eyes are red-shot, his stubble is becoming a beard, and his clothes could be cleaner.

Frank says, "Keep him in power." So, Vinnie does. Well, he tries. But after the third time Sonny asks, "Isn't that illegal? And wrong?", Vinnie grabs money, clothes, and Sonny, and they go on a road-trip.

Vinnie figures Frank can take care of the coming turf war; Vinnie can't do that and take care of Sonny at the same time.


End file.
